Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining the dominant eye of an individual. The dominant eye of an individual is the eye that directs alignment of the 2 eyes, in other words it is the eye that directs the movement and fixation of the other eye during certain operations such as, for example, sighting. It is therefore important, especially for an optician, to be able to ascertain the dominant eye of an individual who needs to wear spectacles.
Description of Relate Art
Methods for determining the dominant eye of an individual already exist. These methods commonly require individuals to subject themselves to long and constraining visual tests consisting in looking at an object through an aperture produced in a sheet, and/or in carrying out sighting operations that involve blocking vision from one eye, then the other. In the end it is the individual themselves who, based on their own observations during these tests, will deduce which of their eyes is their dominant eye. An optician may also determine this dominant eye by observing the eyes of the individual during testing, or by analyzing the orientation of certain objects that the individual might use during said tests.
The methods for determining the dominant eye of an individual according to the invention limit the constraints placed on said individual, especially by allowing them to keep both eyes open during the testing. In addition, they implement a step consisting in delivering, to said person, the result of the test in an attractive and indisputable form that requires not the least bit of interpretation. Finally, the result is delivered almost instantaneously, in the continuity of the test, without a waiting period. The methods according to the invention provide a certain level of comfort, and also possess a demonstrative character.
The invention relates to a method for determining the dominant eye of an individual, comprising the following steps:                positioning the individual in front of an apparatus designed to acquire at least one frontal image of said individual, then to process said image and lastly to reconstruct information allowing the individual to ascertain their dominant eye;        viewing, by means of a sighting device equipped with an optical window, a target that is identifiable and discernible relative to the apparatus, this viewing being carried out through said window and with both eyes open, the dimensions of said window being such that they do not allow the individual to see said target with both eyes at the same time;        acquiring, using the apparatus, at least one image allowing at least the position of the two eyes of the individual to be seen;        calculationally processing said at least one image, the calculations taking into account the position of a central point located between the two eyes, the position of the target and the position of the window; and        reconstructing, using the apparatus, the information indicating the dominant eye of the individual.        